


A Word of Advice

by Rukia



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukia/pseuds/Rukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magneto and the Hulkling have a brief but memorable chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Word of Advice

"I've come to understand that you are rather close with my grandson William."

Well, thought Teddy, that was one way of putting it. "Yeah, Bill-uh, William is an incredible guy."

"Indeed," the Master of Magnetism agreed. "Although his background is rather complex, I consider William and Thomas as if they were mine own blood. So 'incredible' is putting his worth mildly."

Teddy shifted, but kept silent. This was strange. When talking to his grandsons, Magneto seemed affectionate, almost humble, when he spoke. Right now, sitting alone with him, Teddy could see a bit of why Magneto was known as the most feared mutant terrorist on the planet. There was a glint in Magneto's eyes, a silver-steel spark. Teddy bit down on the inside of his cheek and managed a friendly smile.

Magneto sat back in his chair in a relaxed pose. "I was in the infirmary until recently," he said conversationally,

"I, ah, I'm sorry to hear that, sir," Teddy added the 'sir' without conscious thought. The older man's presence just seemed to silently demand a 'sir.' Maybe a 'your excellency' or a 'your majesty' thrown in for good measure.

"You see," Magneto continued, "I was in the infirmary in order to rest. I over-extended my powers and that made me feel a little tired." He gave Teddy the impression of a hawk sighting its prey. "Can you imagine what the Master of Magnetism could possibly do to over-extend such power, Mr. Altman?"

What a question. Teddy grew up watching this guy's exploits on the evening news. This was the man who once sent an electromagnetic pulse across the entire planet. This was the man who created his own asteroid to live on like a king. Teddy had no clue what could possibly take the wind out of Magneto.

He swallowed through the dryness in his throat. "No, sir?"

With a voice that reached from deep in his chest, Magneto intoned, "I reached out _beyond_ our solar system to grab a giant bullet and _dragged_ it back to Earth."

"Really?" Teddy squeaked.

"Yes. Really."

"...Wow."

"Indeed," Magneto smiled in a knowing way. "So keep in mind, Mr. Altman... if you blatantly betray, or harm, or cause damnable teenage angst to one of mine own blood... _I will find that giant bullet again and I will put you on it._ "


End file.
